People of all ages have an ongoing need to stay hydrated. Therefore, various types of portable beverage containers which contain water or other liquid beverages for consumption are popular. Some beverage containers may include a neck which is fitted with a removable cap and from which a user dispenses the liquid beverage from the container for consumption. Other types of beverage containers may include a spout, nozzle or like structure from which the liquid beverage may be dispensed from the beverage container. Some beverage containers may utilize a straw which is inserted through an opening in the cap for dispensing of the liquid beverage from the container.
While popular among adults and older children, beverage containers having a removable cap which is threaded or otherwise attached to the container may not be suitable for pre-school or very young children. A young child may have difficulty grasping and removing the cap to access the liquid beverage in the container. Moreover, young children may have a tendency to damage their teeth on the typically hard neck of the container while drinking the container contents.
Young children typically require assistance when drinking from a beverage container to prevent spillage of the liquid beverage contents from the container. Thus, parents or other caregivers may use a “Sippy Cup” into which a liquid beverage is poured for consumption by the child. However, conventional “Sippy Cups” may be inconvenient to use as they may take up a large area of space inside a purse, handbag or suitcase, making it difficult to pack and carry one or more of the “Sippy Cups”. In addition, washing “Sippy Cups” on a daily basis may be time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an alternative drinking aid that can be easily and efficiently cleaned and stored for carriage, and is safe for use by young children.